mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (comics)
The Friendship is Magic franchise extends to several comic books. Outside of the short strips published in ''My Little Pony'' magazines, there are two series of ongoing comics published by IDW Publishing. Summaries issue 1 • issue 2 • issue 3 • issue 4 • issue 5 micro 1 • micro 2 ''My Little Pony Friendship is Magic'' by IDW Crew IDW Publishing is publishing a Hasbro-licensed full-color comic book series entitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, with writer/cover artist Katie Cook, artist/cover artist Andy Price (Issues 1-4) and writer Heather Nuhfer with artist Amy Mebberson (Issues 5-8). The full cast includes colorist Heather Breckel, editor Bobby Curnow, and other cover artists including Jill Thompson, Stephanie Buscema, Amy Mebberson, Melanie Tingdahl, Tony Fleecs, J. Scott Campbell, Sabrina Alberghetti, and Rob Reger. Andy Price drew inspiration for the comic from the collection Creepy Presents Bernie Wrightson. Previews and cameos The first issue's third, fourth, ninth, and sixteenth pages were displayed at the New York My Little Pony Project 2012. Two characters appearing in the series are Octavia and Jim, "a very specific character" named by Katie Cook, implicitly after Jim Miller. Katie Cook and Andy Price hinted in September 2012 that Wild Fire may appear in the series. Format and story IDW states that each issue is 32 pages long, having 24 pages of content: 22 story pages and a 2 page back-up story. The series consists of original stories set after the second season of the show, with the first eight issues divided into two four-issue story arcs. For the first arc, Queen Chrysalis is the main antagonist, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders play an important role; for the second arc, there is an original villain. The first arc is entitled The Return of Queen Chrysalis. A paperback volume is also available for pre-order. Issue #1 Issue #1 was published on November 28, 2012, with a limited edition signed by Katie Cook. On the same day, the comic was made available for digital download in the US iTunes store. The issue was initially to be released on November 14, 2012, but IDW changed the release date to better accommodate solicitators. This issue's back-up story is written and drawn by Katie Cook. It is entitled "How Much Is that Pony In The Window" and focuses on Rarity and Pinkie Pie. By October 11, 2012, this issue had sold 90,100 pre-order copies in North America, a higher figure than the contemporary Uncanny X-Men sales. Covers The issue has a total of at least 19 different covers: * Covers A, B, C, D, E, and F by Andy Price, which compose a a six-part picture: **Cover A features Twilight Sparkle, Princess Celestia, Spike, and Owlowiscious **Cover B features Applejack, DJ Pon-3, and Winona, and showing an album cover depicting four stallions with the text "The Hoof Beats" **Cover C features Pinkie Pie, Zecora, and Gummy **Cover D features Rainbow Dash, Apple Bloom, and Tank **Cover E features Fluttershy, Sweetie Belle, Angel, and several bees **Cover F features Rarity, Scootaloo, Princess Luna, Opalescence, and multiple bees * 1-in-10 variant Cover RI by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and Angel. * Subscription exclusive variant SUB cover by Jill Thompson, featuring Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and four silhouettes * Double Midnight exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and Rainbow Dash * Dynamic Forces exclusive variant Cover RE, showing artwork from page 3 by Andy Price and Heather Breckel * Ghost Variant Cover RE by Melanie Tingdahl, featuring Derpy, Sweetie Drops, and Lyra Heartstrings * Larry's Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, part of a two-part picture, showing Rainbow Dash and the mane and tail of Fluttershy * Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, part of a two-part picture, showing Fluttershy and the tail of Rainbow Dash * Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive 125-copy variant Cover RE, showing production artwork from the individual Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics variant Covers RE by Amy Mebberson * Lone Star Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Pinkie Pie, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom, and showing a magazine titled Hoof Beat depicting Time Turner, DJ Pon-3, Hoity Toity, and Spitfire * Midtown Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and showing Covers A and B by Andy Price * Hastings exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy * Third Eye Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Spitfire, Soarin', and other Pegasus ponies * Detroit comic book stores exclusive variant Cover RE by Katie Cook, featuring Derpy and Time Turner * Hot Topic cover featuring Time Turner and Derpy in a Doctor Who parody Covers A through F by Andy Price are to also be released together in a slipcase box set. An early cover by Andy Price, featuring Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Spike, Opalescence, Gummy, Angel, and two birds, was displayed at the 2012 San Diego Comic-Con International. Summary The Cutie Mark Crusaders are in Fluttershy's backyard trying to get their cutie marks, when animals with glowing eyes attack them. The next day, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash notice that the Cutie Mark Crusaders are acting weird, as are all the ponies in Ponyville. Twilight Sparkle realizes that they are the changelings, who have returned and are now after Ponyville. She has Spike send a letter to Princess Celestia, but receives a letter in response saying she is unavailable due to a royal emergency. Taking the matter into their own hooves, Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie go out to rescue the ponies of Ponyville. They find Derpy Hooves imprisoned in a cocoon while a changeling takes her form. Another changeling hits it on the head to make it cross-eyed. After the two changelings fly away, the ponies enter a building with an eerie green glow. Here, they find the ponies imprisoned in cocoons by changelings. The group defeats the changelings, with Pinkie Pie trapping the surviving changelings with a bubblegum cannon. They rescue all the ponies except the Cutie Mark Crusaders, who remain missing. Through Spike, Queen Chrysalis sends the group a crystal ball in which she can communicate with them and shows them the Cutie Mark Crusaders imprisoned in her kingdom. Queen Chrysalis then tells them to come to the rescue of the Cutie Mark Crusaders in three days, or else she'll do "something bad" to them. She cuts off the transmission when Scootaloo comments that she is monologuing and is about to reveal her plan. The crystal ball becomes a map to the changeling kingdom. Twilight says that in three days the Secretariat Comet will pass over Equestria, sayings it is the biggest conjunction in celestial events in over three thousand years, and every magical creature will feel its effects. Twilight suspects that Princess Celestia is occupied in protecting Canterlot. Although they suspect a trap, the group sets off towards the changeling kingdom, leaving Spike in charge of the captured changelings and getting a hold of Celestia to resolve the issue. Publicity summary The issue's publicity summary reads "Welcome to Ponyville, home of Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and all your other favorite Ponies! Something's not right in the town though, as some of the inhabitants are acting very, very strange! It's up to the Mane Six to find the source of the weirdness before it's too late!" Characters In the issue, Queen Chrysalis returns. A host of characters appears on page 3: a parasprite; "Snowflake"; Owlowiscious; a changeling; Cranky Doodle Donkey; a Pegasus mare based on the G1 pony Firefly; a pair of stallions based on the Blues Brothers; a mouse; Angel; Philomena; Golden Harvest; Silver Spoon; Rainbow Dash; an Earth pony stallion based on Thomas Magnum from Magnum, P.I.; Time Turner; an Earth pony stallion based on Earl Hickey from My Name Is Earl; "Ace"; Tank; Derpy; "Screwball"; an Earth pony stallion based on Andy Price; a unicorn mare based on Andy's wife Alice Price; a unicorn mare based on Katie Cook; the Prices' cats Sam, Spooky, Tabitha, Boris, Bela, and Mina; several other ponies, including one whose cutie mark is a peace sign; and several silhouettes; also visible are a banner depicting Mayor Mare with the text "Re-Elect" and a flyer depicting Iron Will. Issue #2 IDW was originally set to publish issue #2 on December 19, 2012; but it was delayed until January 1, 2013. The comic will have a 1-in-25 release bundled with temporary My Little Pony tattoos. On December 12, 2012, the comic was accidentally released on the Nook marketplace for Digital Download, but was pulled several days later. Comic Book Resources posted an extended preview along with the summary on the day before the release. Covers The issue will have 13 different covers: * Cover A by Katie Cook, featuring Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, and three spiders * Cover B by Katie Cook * Cover C by Katie Cook * 1-in-10 variant Cover RI-A by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rarity, Applejack, Twilight Sparkle, and Spike * 1-in-50 unique hand-drawn sketch variant Cover RI-B by Katie Cook * Double Midnight exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Derpy and showing Derpy's dream of herself, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash * Dynamic Forces exclusive variant Cover RE, showing artwork from page 3 by Andy Price and Heather Breckel * Hastings exclusive variant Cover RE, featuring Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, and two rabbits * Midtown Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Amy Mebberson, featuring Time Turner * Larry's Comics exclusive variant Cover RE by Tony Fleecs, part of a two-part picture, showing Rarity, two parasprites, and the mane of Fluttershy * Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE by Tony Fleecs, part of a two-part picture, showing Fluttershy, a parasprite, and the mane and tail of Rarity * Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive 125-copy variant Cover RE, showing production artwork from the individual Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics variant Covers RE by Tony Fleecs * Larry's Comics and Jetpack Comics exclusive blank sketch variant cover RE, featuring 45 Pinkie Pies and showing a map * Hot Topic cover featuring DJ Pon-3 Summary Issue 2 begins with the ponies in the Macintosh Hills. Twilight discusses the route they'll take to get to the Changeling Kingdom, and mentions that the fastest way is through the mountain. Rainbow Dash retorts that the fastest way for her is flying over the mountain, but Applejack insists that the main six stay together as a group. The six find and enter the cave, where they run into a cave troll, and Twilight asserts that it's much larger than the "Cave Dweller's Reference Guide" says that species is. The troll picks up Fluttershy, and brushes her mane with a branch, eventually setting her down on a shelf containing what looks like a giant stone Magic 8-Ball and Optimus Prime. He grabs Rainbow Dash next, dolling her up, much to Applejack's amusement and Rainbow's annoyance. Rarity then comes up with an idea, and asks Pinkie for help. The idea turns out to be rock and wood replicas of the main six. The troll grabs the Rarity doll and states that he will call it George, much to her horror. Twilight then pulls out the gem to check on the map. The comic then cuts to Queen Chrysalis, and she states that trolls are the most idiotic creatures. She then overhears the Cutie Mark Crusaders rambling on about getting cutie marks in toy making or troll hunting, and comments that trolls might be the second most idiotic creatures. She then sends her changeling minions out to enact a plan. Back in the caves, the changelings cause a cave in, separating the ponies into three groups: Applejack and Rarity, Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash, and Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy. The changelings transform into the main six. Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash think they see Applejack and Rarity, and Rainbow, carrying Pinkie, flies down, only to overhear Applejack stating that she thinks Rainbow Dash is full of herself, and Rarity saying that she thinks Pinkie Pie is the most annoying pony she'd ever met. This angers Rainbow Dash while saddening Pinkie Pie, making her hair deflate. In another part of the caves, Twilight and Fluttershy overhear Rainbow Dash stating that she thinks Twilight is a know-it-all egghead, and Pinkie Pie stating that Fluttershy was useless to bring along, being scared of her own shadow. The reactions are shock for Twilight and sadness for Fluttershy. Finally, in another part of the cave, Applejack and Rarity overhear Twilight and Fluttershy, with Twilight mocking Applejack for thinking she's in charge, without having Twilight's knowledge or magic, and Fluttershy stating that she can't believe Rarity came along, as she felt that keeping her hooves clean would matter more than her sister. In this case, both Applejack and Rarity are angered, and Applejack suggests that they go and get their sisters without the help of the others. When the groups eventually reach the end of their path, they begin to loudly (verbally) fight, until Twilight notices a giant spider looming over them. All the main is are terrified by the gang of giant spiders, except for Fluttershy, who is fascinated, and speculates that he is probably a big sweetie, just like the troll. However, upon looking into the spider's eyes, Fluttershy realizes the spider's less-than-friendly intentions. One by one, the ponies, except for Twilight and Pinkie Pie, are captured in webbing. Pinkie runs off, stating she has an idea, leaving Twilight to try and deal with the spider with her magic, though that fails. Just then, Pinkie returns with the cave troll, whom she has convinced of there being a teddy bear where the other ponies are. The troll, named Jim, sees the spider and is convinced that's the teddy bear, so he drags the spider off. Later, after the ponies have been unstuck, the ponies resume their bickering, much to Queen Chrysalis's amusement. The Cutie Mark Crusaders then comment on sports they think are more fun than watching six friends become enemies, much to Chrysalis's annoyance. Eventually, the ponies split up into their groups of two again, and go their separate ways. Rainbow Dash worries that they're lost without the map now, but Pinkie asserts that she knows where they are. When Dash questions her, she asserts that they're in the woods. Publicity summary The issue's publicity summary reads "Queen Chrysalis has returned! Our ponies have no time to horse around, as they set off to rescue their friends from Chrysalis kingdom. What magical adventures await them, and where the heck is Princess Celestia?" Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and multiple spiders appear on one of the pages. Issue #3 Issue #3 was to be released on January 30, 2013, but was announced by Bobby Curnow to be delayed till the first week of February on January 17, 2013. Covers The issue is to have fewer covers than the previous issue, including: * At least one cover drawn by Amy Mebberson * Cover B by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Twilight Sparkle and Pinkie Pie * A variant cover by J. Scott Campbell * Midtown Exclusive Amy Mebberson Gangnam Style Variant Cover * A variant cover part of a two-part picture * Jetpack Comics exclusive 750-copy variant Cover RE, part of a two-part picture * A 125-copy variant cover, showing production artwork from the Jetpack Comics variant Cover RE and the other variant cover part of the two-part picture Summary The third issue begins with a flashback to Chrysalis's first defeat, sent flying into the distance. She and some of her changelings land in the center of a town inhabited by catlike people with lots of love. Although she survives the fall (which should have been fatal, a trait shared by the Joker and Team Rocket) she and her army are weakened, so they feed off the cats' love and transform their town into the Changeling Kingdom. Still too weak to invade Canterlot, Chrysalis decides to absorb Twilight Sprakle's magic when the Secretariat Comet eventually flies by. Publicity Summary "The Mane 6 enter the heart of the Changeling Kingdom to rescue their friends! Danger lurks everywhere, and each Pony will have to put their best hoof forward if they are to survive the night! Unfortunately that’s exactly what the Changeling Queen expects! Will our heroes fall into her trap?" Issue #4 Issue #4 was to be released in February 2013, but due to issue 3 being pushed back into the first week of February, its release date was pushed back to the first week of March. Covers The issue is to have at least 2 different covers: * At least one cover by Andy Price * Cover RI by Stephanie Buscema, featuring Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Tank Summary "Their epic quest nearing its end, the Mane 6 reach the Changeling Kingdom and find themselves at the mercy of Queen Chrysalis! A sinister offer threatens to tear the group apart before they can save the day. Will friendship prevail over the Queen's nefarious plan?" Issue #5 Covers This issue has at least one cover: * Cover A Summary "Attention, everypony! Get ready for another unforgettable adventure in the land of Equestria. Twilight Sparkle and gang are confronted with a perilous new danger in the form of a long-unseen enemy! See how the Magic of Friendship prevails in the start of a brand new story arc!" Issue #6 Summary "Nightmare Moon returns! But it’s not the same old Nightmare Moon! Someone new, someone close to our heroes, has taken the mantle! What will the Ponies do when the danger hits so close to home? Read it and find out! ''My Little Pony Micro-Series'' by IDW IDW Publishing are set to publish a six-issue comic book series entitled My Little Pony Micro-Series, with writer/artist/cover artist Thomas F. Zahler and other cover artists, Amy Mebberson and Sabrina Alberghetti. Issue #1 Issue #1, Twilight Sparkle, is to be released on February 27, 2013.Third Eye Comics Facebook post. Retrieved 5 January 2013. Covers The issue is to have at least four different covers: * Cover A by Thomas F. Zahler, featuring Twilight Sparkle and Spike * At least one cover by Amy Mebberson and one by Sabrina Alberghetti * Subscription exclusive variant SUB cover, showing production artwork from Cover A by Thomas F. Zahler * Cover RE for Third Eye Comics, depicting Twilight, Spike, and other cover art Summary "Introducing the first of six spotlights focusing on everyone's favorite Ponies! Twilight Sparkle becomes enthralled in a literary masterpiece. Dismayed to hear the series never continued, Twilight goes on a quest to hunt down the reclusive author, Jade Singer. It will take all of the studious Pony's detective skill to find the author, and twists and turns abound! Don't miss this adventure in imagination!" Issue #2 Issue #2 features Rainbow Dash. Covers This issue has at least two different covers, including covers A and RI, with cover art by Amy Mebberson and Tony Fleecs. Summary "The next in a series of spotlights focusing on everyone’s favorite Ponies! Rainbow Dash takes her job patrolling the skies very seriously, but she may have met her match when a group of mischievous cloud gremlins threaten to block out the sun! Rainbow Dash will have her hooves full when it comes to these pint-sized menaces!" Issue #3 Issue #3 features Rarity Covers Issue #3 has at least one cover depicting Rarity and a baby Sweetie Bell. Summary "Rarity is in need of some well-deserved R & R after working hard on her new fashion line. A sweet spa retreat turns sour when Rarity learns that the establishment is a little too “down to earth”! How will this resourceful pony make the best out of this “rustic” situation? Read on to find out!" Gallery :My Little Pony Friendship is Magic (comics) image gallery References Category:Franchise